


Визитка

by WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Визитка команды WTF Literature 2021.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Визитка

Всемирно известные бестселлеры, проверенная временем классика, янг-эдалт и сетевая литература — добро пожаловать на выкладку команды **WTF Literature 2021**!  
  


Наша сборная готова порадовать вас работами по самым разным фэндомам: от тех, у кого бывали отдельные команды на ФБ и ЗФБ, до тех, которые нашим авторам пришлось самостоятельно создавать на АО3. 

Наш клип — это только маленькая часть того, что мы можем принести. Мы пока и сами не знаем, в какие фэндомные дебри нас занесёт судьба, но надеемся, что вы с нами скучать не будете. 

[вступить в команду](https://discord.gg/vJFaFMW) | [подписаться на объявления в твиттере](https://twitter.com/rjevd) | [подать заявку](https://curiouscat.qa/WTFLiterature2021)

Для голосования: WTF Literature 2021 - "Визитка"


End file.
